


Performance

by OrangeStorage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Performance Art, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeStorage/pseuds/OrangeStorage
Summary: Roman was hopelessly hypnotized by Logan's charming, poisonous words. He was obsessed with the attitude and couldn't get enough. He would beg Logan to kiss him on his knees, like a prayer, but he just couldn't part with his own heavy crown.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 14





	Performance

Roman pressed his back to the cold tile of the concert hall. He was laying on the floor, hair messy in a rebellious way and lips swollen from biting. He was deeply in love with himself and no one could change that, however, it's not a bad thing. He was feeling self conscious and naked on this floor, but at least the hall was empty and not filled with judgemental gazes. Roman stroked his own cheek. There was romance, and this romance was devoted to him only. Not like he needed anyone else, right? Oh, but he yearned, he wanted to feel someone else's touch on his face instead of just smashing his head against walls again bitterly, not getting enough after multiple hits. Smacking his face with his own hand. Wishing there was a razor in his hands, when all of them were thrown away like his therapist told him to do. Stupid boy. Pretty boy. It's been more than an hour and you keep brushing the floor with your feet, turning around like an anxious child trying to fall asleep. Leave, Roman. There is no audience for you to please.  
***  
Logan was cold. He was robotic in a way and way too literal for anyone to understand. He kept simple things difficult and difficult things simple. When he wanted to yell, he yelled. He was angry. He was bothered. He was magnificent and distant and full of sharp edges. He was attractive, in a way that no one else besides Roman could possibly understand. He definitely was considered handsome, but his serious attitude kept everyone away from him. Not Roman Prince. Roman was hopelessly hypnotized by Logan's charming, poisonous words. He was obsessed with the attitude and couldn't get enough. He would beg Logan to kiss him on his knees, like a prayer, but he just couldn't part with his own heavy crown.   
***  
Today Roman was singing in front of the crowd, which instantly made him feel lost, but also empowered. He decided he'll sing for Logan alone and not for all of the people sitting in this concert hall: students, parents, parents' parents and teachers, cafeteria cooks, all of them. He'll dedicate his entire heart to Logan, just for him to eat it with a dinner fork.   
***  
Coming on the stage, Roman only wished for Logan to guess. His tiny heart was pounding. There was no dramatic introduction or a dedication like in the movies, Roman just started singing. He was trying his best, but instead of attempting to hit the notes like he used to do, he tried to express every word dusting on the side of his soul. He almost whispered sometimes which probably looked a little fake, but at least it helped, he was trying not to cry. The song ended, and he almost yelled the last word, stretching his arm to the audience, overly dramatic as usual. In his head, soft petals were touching his sick brain, covering it up and turning liquid tears into ice cubes, sliding down Roman's throat.  
***  
When Roman stepped down, he felt lightheaded. He still didn't cry. He saw Logan. The edge of his glasses. The part of his tie. His fingers, his eyes, his hair. "Roman." Roman couldn't breathe, he was choking on his own feelings. "I would say your performance was satisfactory." He couldn't see Logan, only a vague shape of his obsession, body trembling after he poured out his whole being. "But it was much better." He stepped closer, bringing up his hand mechanically. "So I would love to express my opinion." Oh god no. That's it. That's what he desired and feared. But then his hand is on Roman's cheek. "I'm not as stupid as I seem. I know what you feel." Prince doesn't say a word, still seeing blur. And then he's being kissed.   
Applause.


End file.
